Gambit : Le coffre de Cagliostro
by AdSamon
Summary: En Nouvelle-Orléans, les Boudreaux se voit obligé de vendre un coffre très particulier. Le coffre est mis en vente lors d'un bal rassemblant les plus grand criminels .Suivez Gambit alors qu'il engage un groupe de mutants pour voler le coffre tout en résistant à ses démons enfouis. Prend en compte les films X-Men(version jeunes) et les films du MCU(voir chronologie dans la fic)


Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Marvel (sauf les OC)

Cette fic se passe dans le MCU (dans lequel les évents de l'Age d'Ultron et de Civil War ne sont jamais arrivés) mais également dans l'univers X-Men des films (version Mcavoy, Fassbender...)

Voici une timeline :

1943 Logan et Captain America combattent ensemble pendant la 2eme guerre mondiale

1945: **Captain America: The First Avengers**

1995: **Captain Marvel**

2002 : **X-Men First Class (sans les éléments relatifs à la guerre froide)**

2010: **Iron Man**

2011: **Iron Man 2, The Incredible Hulk, Thor**

2012: **The Avengers: Iron Man 3**

2013: **Thor: The Dark World, X-Men Days Of Future Past (qui se passe de nos jours)**

2014: **Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2**

2015 : **Ant-Man, Deadpool**

2016: **Spider-Man: Homecoming, Deadpool 2 (Cable à les mêmes origines que dans les comics)**

2016-2017: **Doctor Strange, X-Men Apocalypse et The New Mutants**

2017: **Black Panther,Gambit : L'élixir de Cagliostro et Ant-Man and The Wasp**

Manoir Essex, Londres, Angleterre

Gambit se réveilla sur le sol avec une énorme migraine, que s'est-il passé ? Un flash lui fit rappeler partiellement ce qu'il s'était passé : Il avait été engagé par un commanditaire inconnu pour voler un tableau au Louvre. Il avait réussi facilement bien sûr mais après c'était le noir complet.

-Comment ça va la belle au bois dormant ?

L'homme qui avait parlé était dos à Gambit et il regardait la fenêtre. Soudain il se retourna, l'homme marcha vers lui et Gambit prit le temps de le regarder : L'homme était grand, avait un costume 3-pièces noir et dont la seul once de couleur visible était la cravate qui était de couleur sang qui détonnait avec le noir de la chemise. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs brossés, un teint pâle voir un peu blanc, des yeux gris et une barbe de 10 jours. Il s'agenouilla devant Gambit

\- Vous m'avez impressionné dit-il

-Cool, ton effet de camouflage répondit Gambit

L'homme sourit avant de changer son apparence, rendant sa peau plus pâle encore et en faisant apparaître un signe en forme de losange rouge sur son front. Gambit remarqua aussi que ses yeux gris avaient changé de couleur et étaient maintenant du même rouge sang que le losange sur son front et sa cravate. Sa peau blanche avaient également une teinte...bleutée ?

Il se rendait compte que devant lui ne se tenait plus Nathaniel Essex, homme d'affaires et PDG de la Essex Corp l'entreprise qui faisait concurrence à Stark Industries et Roxxon, devant lui se tenait l'homme qui avait inventé Cable, l'homme qui avait enfermé le groupe de mutants appelé The New Mutants dans un laboratoire pour faire des expériences sur eux et qui contrôlé le programme Weapon X à l'insu de Stryker . Devant lui se tenait l'apprenti d'Apocalypse, celui qui n'as pas vieilli depuis 1850, et qui s'était appelé sarcastiquement Mister Sinister.

-Laissez moi vous expliquez ce qu'il s'est passé, mais d'abord un petit rappel de qui vous êtes s'impose non ? Remy Lebeau, votre vrai nom inconnu, né en Aout 1984 vous avez été trouvé et adopté par le maitre voleur Luke Lebeau, qui vous a trouvé en train de cambrioler sa voiture à l'age de 8 ans. Impressionné par vos compétences, il décide de vous prendre sous son aile. Élevé avec d'autres parias, vous devenez la star de la guilde des voleurs pendant votre adolescence. Vous rencontrez ensuite Bella Donna Boudreaux en fuyant la police. C'est le coup de foudre entre vous deux. Vos familles interdisent le couple car les Boudreaux sont les rivaux du clan Lebeau. En tentant d'unifier les deux groupes, vous organisez un casse qui pour leur permettre de partager beaucoup d'argent. Bien sur le plan échoue et la matriarche Bella Donna Boudreaux tue Luke Lebeau et votre amour Bella Boudreaux est tué par votre frère Henri qui était contre votre union puis vous quittez la guilde. Ait-je raison ?

Pendant le résumé, la mâchoire de Gambit se raidirent et ses yeux devint froids.

\- 10 ans plus tard, tu est engagé par pour voler le Radeau de la méduse de Théodore Géricault, ce que tu as réussi avec brio, d'ailleurs je t'en remercie car elle va faire un grand plus dans ma collection. Puis un de mes hommes t'assomme et te voilà chez moi termina Essex

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Gambit

-Comme ce résumé de ta vie te le montre, je te suis depuis très longtemps, ce vol au Louvre était un test pour savoir si tu étais assez fort.

-Assez fort pour quoi ? Je suis l'un des meilleurs voleurs au monde tu dois le savoir non vu comment tu me surveilles ? Dit Gambit qui souriait sarcastiquement

Une projection holographique d'un coffre apparut.

Ceci, est le coffre de Cagliostro, un artefact magique millénaire et accessoirement l'un des trésors familiale de la famille Boudreaux.

Gambit se raidit à la mention des Boudreaux mais Essex continua comme ci ne rien n'était :

En 1739, Auguste Boudreaux s'introduit dans le Sanctum Sanctorum de New York et vole ce coffre. C'est le seul artefact magique à avoir été volé. Il à été gardé précieusement par la famille Boudreaux. Selon des légendes, ce coffre contiendrait un élixir capable de donner la vie éternelle ou de ressusciter les morts selon les versions.

-Et donc, l'élixir donne la vie éternelle ou ressuscite les morts ? Coupa Gambit

-Ça dépend des versions, enfin bref revenons au vif du sujet. Les Boudreaux n'ont jamais réussi à ouvrir ce coffre, ils l'ont donc garder en l'état. Et puisque la crise touche tout le monde même les voleurs, les Boudreaux ont été obligé de vendre ce coffre.

-Comment la crise peut toucher des voleurs, c'est pas ironique ça ? Coupa (encore) Gambit

\- Arrêtez de me coupez ! Disons que les personnes préfèrent utiliser des surhumains que des voleurs subtiles. Donc, les Boudreaux ont été obligé de vendre ce coffre, pendant un bal de voleurs qui rassemblera tout les plus grands criminels du monde, HYDRA,AIM,Fisk,Silvermane,Tombstone tout le gratin sera là. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, je ne peux pas y aller pour des raisons de confidentialité donc vous allez le voler.

-Ça va pas être simple, ça va même être très compliqué dit Gambit

\- Je vous offre 40 000 000 de dollars pour le voler

-Deal ! Je pars quand ? Répondit Gambit

\- Un avion affrété est disponible pour vous.

\- Ok, et je pars ou ? Demanda Gambit

\- Vous irez à la Nouvelle Orléans car les célébrations de Mardi Gras là bas serviront de couverture. D'ailleurs vous êtes familier avec la ville non ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre répondit Gambit dont la mâchoire avait encore durcit

\- Le bal sera le 2 Fevrier, vous avez donc 2 semaines pour réfléchir à un plan.

Gambit alla répondre quand il vit Essex sourire et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait il tomba dans l'obscurité.

Gambit se réveilla groggy dans sa chambre d'hôtel, plus précisément dans son lit. Il se leva puis il réfléchit. Ce plan battait tout ce que Gambit avait déjà fait avant en termes d'ambition. Il ne réussirait pas tout seul. Il pensa donc à un groupe de personne qui serait qualifié pour le travail. Il prit une feuille et écrivit sur une feuille les mutants auquel il pensait. 2 heures plus tard il lit la liste satisfait des personnes qu'il avait choisi :

Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke

Type : mutante

Capacité : télépathie, rafales mentales, contrôle de l'esprit (faible), projection d'illusions (faible)

Compétence : grande maîtrise des arts martiaux

Situation actuelle : est à Londres

Adresse actuelle : 330L Dougherty Street

Age : 31 ans

Kim Il Sung/Scrambled

Type : Mutant

Capacité : peut rendre inconscient ou tuer un humain juste en le touchant

Compétence : Expert en infiltration

Commentaires : A été un agent de terrain pour le SHIELD

Situation actuelle : vit à Toronto

Adresse actuelle : 39 Ballioll Street

Age : 35 ans

Calvin Rankin/Mimic

Type : Mutant

Capacité : capable de copier les connaissances, les talents et les pouvoirs de toute personne se trouvant à 3 mètres de lui et les utiliser en même temps avec le même niveau de maîtrise que la personne copié

Compétence : A les pouvoirs des membres suivants : Mystique (changement d'apparence), Beast (vitesse surhumaine,force amélioré et griffes) et de Charles Xavier (télépathie)

Commentaire : A quitté l'école de Charles Xavier i ans car il à refusé de rejoindre les X-MEN. On ne connait pas tout les pouvoirs qu'il à copié

Situation actuelle : Vit à New York

Adresse actuelle : 21 Liefeld Street

Age : 20 ans

John Greycow/Scalphunter

Type : Mutant

Capacité : pouvoir de régénération cellulaire

Compétence : grande maîtrise des armes à feu, peut fabriquer des armes grâce au pièces contenu dans son costume

Commentaires : aucun

Situation actuelle : vit à New York

Adresse actuelle : 34 Lee Avenue

Age : 42 ans

Remy regarda la liste. 4 personnes + lui-même faisait que chacun des membres auront 8 millions de dollars. Remy pensa brièvement à enlever un nom de la liste avant de refuser de le faire. Ces 4 personnes étaient plus que compétent pour le job. Il alla sortir quand il remarqua deux choses :

1) Il y avait un post-it devant la porte disant l'adresse de l'avion

2) Son odeur était pestilentiel.

Il prit donc une douche, s'habilla d'un jean bleu et d'un pull bleue marine avant de prendre son habituel trench-coat et sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel avant d'héler un taxi.

Dans le taxi, il soupira, les 2 prochaines semaines allaient être longues, très longues

Voilà fin de chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


End file.
